Revelation
by ViscountessKiera
Summary: "His fear of an impending future he couldn't change, and my fear of going towards a shorter future…which is worse I can't tell…" 3-part oneshot in Eagle's pov, before, during, and after the battle for the Pillar.
1. Desperation

-1**Desperation**

"_His fear of an impending future he couldn't change, and my fear of going towards a shorter future…witch is worse I can't tell…"_

I had to excuse myself from the deck quickly, telling Geo I needed a nap so I could keep our path to Cephiro open and strong.

It was partly true and partly a lie.

I could feel it coming.

There was a time when I couldn't feel them coming and they were more difficult to hide, my attacks, but as time progressed and they became worse I began to feel them, the drowsiness always comes first and then the pain.

Even now as I sit by my window and wait for the attack to come, I gaze at the tiny dot on the horizon, Cephiro, once so pure and blue, from Autozam it always looks like a beautiful blue glass globe, so the complete opposite of our own county. Now its light is dim and fading, flickering like a flame about to go out in the wind.

I sympathize with it greatly, for I too am beginning to fade away, everyday I feel myself slipping at little more. At first I felt fine and only on occasion did I feel something was wrong. Even after I found out the time I had left was short I still felt alright, but not long after Lantis left to return to Cephiro I began to realize that my time really was running out.

A part of me wondered if Lantis knew, if he knew what I was trying so desperately to hide from everyone around me. Somehow I felt that he would understand better than any one, my feelings on the matter. The fate of his brother and the Princess he couldn't change and my inability to change the fate I've brought onto myself.

'_Because in way we're the same, his fear of an impending future he couldn't change…'_

My hand clutched at my skull as the throbbing started and my vision began to blur.

'…_and my fear of going towards a shorter future…'_

I stand, stumbling over to my bed, collapsing onto the mattress, but I'm too far gone to feel its softness.

'…_which is worse I can't tell, but please, please someone tell him…'_

'_Lantis I'm sorry my friend…'_

When the attacks come, it's like being lost in a dark place, and no one will save me, because no one knows I'm here. If I could, I think I'd smile at the irony.

Once I get past the pain, there's only this haunting darkness.

'Please don't take me yet, I've yet to have my wish granted…'

I wonder, as I slip into a sleep I have no guarantee of waking up from…if the darkness goes on forever…

…do you call it death?


	2. Contemplation

2. Contemplation

"_I thought we might end this evening with a discussion of the soul. All of the greatest religions speak of the soul's endurance before the end of life._

_So what then does is mean…_

_To die?"_

I jolted forward in pain. Someone's broken onto the path I've made into Cephiro, so much will, so strong it's staggering.

I stood mesmerized for a passing moment that seemed as long as an eternity. Despite the pain from my sickness, the sheer exertion I just put forth to impede the other invading countries, for a brief second all of that was gone and all that was before me was…

Light…

Brilliant, swilling, warmth.

I zoomed in my field of sight on my eye shield, to get a closer look at this looming Mashine before the NSX. 'A spirit, a red spirit.' A shadow of a cape swirls within its heart, such a small silhouette, I look closer. Long hair, braided, tosses in the vortex of flames. Armor poorly hides the gentle ascending curve of young girl's form.

I'm stunned, 'A girl?!... but she's so small, she can't be any older than Zazu…but then this is Cephiro…who knows her true age…This girl…The Legendary Magic Knight…' I realize there are eyes upon me and gaze upward. Lantis once said the Magic Knights come from another world, I wonder if that means she's as young as she seems? Suddenly, there she is. She looks almost close enough to reach out and touch. Red, red, red, so much red, everything a fiery red, even her eyes.

I don't know what I had expected to see, a veteran solider perhaps, someone hardened by years of war and fighting so they were able to bear the burden of the title Magic Knight. But no, just a tiny girl with enough will power to pierce the road I've made. No, looking into her gaze I see young eyes, not ones hardened by years of war, innocent eyes, but innocent eyes that have been scared, scared beyond all repair.

Is that what becoming a Magic Knight does to you?

She seems as stunned as I am her own ruby eyes bore right back into my own gold ones. She's here to stop me and whatever her reason I can not allow it. Using the last of my strength I force her out, I hear her scream as she's shoved though the pathway. Flinching, I grip Geo's shoulder in agony, I feel like I could die, but I can't not yet. I have to complete the test.

'She entered the road I built…Cephiro's Pillar must travel the Road to the Pillar and face a test…that's what Lantis said…that girl, that Magic Knight…she might be able to…'

I shake my head; I must deal with Fahren and Chizeta first. I shove away from Geo and he protests, saying I'm pushing too hard, that I should rest.

How little he knows, I've already pushed too hard and that's why I can't let go. If I let up, even a little, I'll slip away and it will all be for nothing.

I know I'm running out of time and I don't believe in a life after this one, I believe in what I know. I believe in pain, I believe in the fear of something unknown and I believe in death. I don't think there's something after this because if I do then dying means absolutely nothing and there's no point in dying and no point in trying to leave something of yourself behind in this world.

I could be wrong, I'm not that arrogant, but I don't like pondering it because if I am wrong…then what does it mean…

…to die?


End file.
